


Hamilton Genderbend Series

by MissInara2020



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Angelica - Freeform, Eliza - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hamilton References, Hercules Mulligan - Freeform, Marquis de Lafayette - Freeform, Multi, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, schuyler sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInara2020/pseuds/MissInara2020
Summary: An unlikely pair from alternate dimensions meet face-to-face in a adventurous series where they both face numerous allies, dangerous enemies, and giving everything they've got! They gotta outrun, outlast, and tell the story of their ultimate battles! Alexander, the man of great perseverance nearly forgotten by his country, is on a mission to reverse his past mistakes and become immortalized; Alexandra, the woman who happened to be the spitting image of the man who does the impossible! They have to fight non-stop to  gain power, trust, and determination until they're satisfied! History is setting its eyes on the Hamilton duet and their lives will be remembered forever! No need to take a break 'cause they have what it takes and they're not throwing away their shot! And when they're leaving a permanent mark, who REALLY tells their story? You just have to read the chapters to be a full-fledged Hamilton fan!
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Leslie Odom Jr., Alexander Hamilton & Lin-Manuel Miranda, Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, Daveed Diggs/Thomas Jefferson/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Anthony Ramos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	1. Meet Alexandra Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to look for the lyrics in these chapters, just in case you want to piece them together, just like in _Hamilton_

In the alternative version of the Caribbean, a mysterious and unforgiving woman dropped a baby in a forgotten spot who, unbeknownst to her, grows up to be a scholar and a hero to all.

Over to the original version, a mysterious boy with unmarried parents, is being dropped in a forgotten spot, living in Providence, impoverished in squalor, who, unbeknownst to him, grows up to be a hero and a scholar to all.

The ten dollar, founding father without a father (AV: Alexandra's father stayed with her along with her mother until his untimely death), got a lot farther by working a lot harder by being a lot smarter by being a self-starter by 14...when they placed him in charge of a trading charter...

Over to the alternate version, Alexandra, too, became a lot smarter, working harder, and being a self-starter at 14...but she dislikes being placed in charge of a trading charter. 

Back to the original, while the slaves were being slaughtered and carted away; across the waves, Alexander struggled to keep his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of--the brother whose ready to steal, beg, borrow, or barter (Alexandra longs for the same, but unlike her counterpart, she never steals, begs, borrows, or barters in any way).

Suddenly, a hurricane came towards both Alexandra & Alexander; devastation reigned and the two saw their futures drip, dripping down the drain! They put the pencils to their temples, connected them to their brains...and they wrote their first refrain-a testament to their pain! 

The word went around the two dimensions, saying that these two are insane--as they take up a collection just to send them to the mainland. They want to get an education, never forgetting from whence they came...and the world's gonna know their names! 

_**What're your names, guys?**_ _"Alexander & Alexandra Hamilton...our names are Alexander & Alexandra Hamilton. And there's a million things we haven't done... But just you wait...Just you wait...!"_ Not all days were that good for the Hamilton duet: At 10 years old, Alexander's father split from him and his mother, 2 years later, both him and his mother were bedridden, nearly half-dead...sitting in their own sick, the scent thick (Alexandra's mother had split from her and her father at the same time; both her and her father are bedridden, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick)... 

__...and Alex got better, but his mother went quick!_ (Alexandra's father fell ill when she got better) _

When all of a sudden, both of them have one in common: To be the most recognized and remembered in all of New York! 

The two have a similar past: Alexander with his cousin, committed suicide after moving in with him; had his pride totally ruined...until a voice had told him:" _Alex, You gotta fend for yourself!"_ as he started retreating and reading every treatise that's on the shelf. For Alexandra, hers is a bit different than his: Her cousin welcomed her with open arms as she keeps her pride intact and prepares to read every treatise on the shelf, trying to fend only for herself. 

There isn't left for them to do, for the two to be less astute, they would've been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution as they started working, clerking for their late mother's landlord (Alexandra works for her late father's landlady in the AV), traded them sugarcane and rum and all the things they can't afford 

In Alexandra's version, she started scanning for every book that she can get her hands on; in the original, Alexander scams for every book that he can get his hands on.

Planning for the future, see them now as they stand on the bow of a ship, heading for a new land--in New York, they can be the new duet!!

_Just you wait_

__

_Just you wait..._

__

In New York...

__

New York...

__

_**JUST YOU WAIT...** _

__

As they headed straight to the new land called New York, both Alexander and Alexandra have dreams that can be made into reality. Alexandra's dream: to be the first female president, treasury secretary, and an all-time heroine to America; for Alexander, his is to be the same as his counterpart; but once they made into New York City, they have to face their enemies, especially with their frenemies, Aaron and Anna Burr, King George(Queen Georgina in the AV), and Thomas (Thomasina) Jefferson.  
They think they destroyed their rep that America had forgotten about them...

__

_They fought with them._

__

_For them, they died for them._

__

_For them, they trusted them._

__

_For them, they loved them._

__

_**And for them...They're the damn fools that shot 'em!"** ___

__

_And there's a million things they haven't done... **but just you wait...!**_

__

And their names are:

__

__

**_Alexander & Alexandra Hamilton!!_ **

__

__

The two turned around, walking through New York City with ambition, dreams, and a legacy to be known throughout America. When the two met, their lives are changed forever with just a greeting to each other and a curious look on their face.

__

" Hi!...you're new here."said Alexander.

__

" Same as you...you're heading somewhere?"Alexandra replied. 

__

"I'm headin' to the bar to get a drink. You?"  
"No thanks, but I would like to meet up with someone."  
"Who?"  
"No clue...probably an old friend of mine that I'm willing to see."  
"Me too! That means we got old friends to meet too!"

__

Alexander and Alexandra walked through the city when, all of a sudden...they went by a person in their lives who just happen to be: Aaron and Anna Burr!!

__


	2. Meet Anna Burr (Aaron Burr, Sir/My Shot mashup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After landing in New York City, Alexandra and Alexander meet the one person they would've take advice: Aaron Burr (Anna Burr's his counterpart in the AV.) Both Anna and Aaron wanted to tell the Hamilton duet to “talk less, smile more”. That's when the introduction of Hercules (Helena) Mulligan, John (Jen) Laurens, and Marquis de Lafayette came into view...

In New York City, as the Hamilton duet were walking outside of the bar, they ran across a brash, yet safe alternate version of their counterparts: in Alexander's version, it's Aaron Burr, Sir...in Alexandra's alternate, it's _Anna Burr, Ma'am!_ _1776, New York City_

"Pardon me, are you Anna Burr, ma'am?" "That depends on who's asking", said Anna with a sly tone. 

Alexandra rubs her nape sheepishly, blushing in an embarrassing kind of way. Then, she regains her composure, trying to continue with her introduction.

"Oh, sure, ma'am! I'm Alexandra Hamilton, I'm at your service, ma'am, I have been looking for you..." "I'm getting nervous...!"Anna blushed a rosy red, despite the the fact that she haven't seen someone like Alexandra before...Over to the original, Aaron's nervousness would only make matters worse. 

Alexander and Alexandra have heard of Aaron and Anna from Princeton and seeking an accelerated course of study when they get sorta out of sorts with a buddy of theirs; they may have punched them that it's a blur and they handle the financials... 

"You punched the bursar?"

There was a dead silence hovering over the Hamilton duet; and, as they drew their breaths, they continue on with the conversation. "Yes! We wanted to do what you did, graduate in two, then join the revolution!" Aaron and Anna looked at the Hamilton duet like they were stupid, but they were not. 

"So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?"

"It was our parents' dying wish before they passed." "You're orphans?" said Alexandra; Anna nods her head in agreement. 

"Of course! We're orphans! God, we wish there was a war, then we can prove than we're worth more than anyone bargained for?"

"Can we get you guys a drink?" "That would be nice!" "While we're talking, let us offer you some free advice..."

Both Anna and Aaron are leading the duet into the bar to have a seat and to get drinks. The only advice they want to give to the Hamilton duet is this: 

"Talk less"The same line when Aaron says it. Alexander feels baffled,"What?"

"Smile more" Alexandra feels confused as well, "Heh..." "Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for." Alexander and Alexandra said in unison, "You can't be serious!"

"You wanna get ahead?" The Hamilton duet respond with a resounding "Yes!"

Aaron and Anna are letting the duet off with a warning:"Fools who run their mouths off _wind up dead!_"

Suddenly, someone bursts open the door and in comes the trio:Hercules(Helena) Mulligan, John(Jen) Laurens, and Marquis de Lafayette, leaving the Hamilton duet to an introduction to the trio. 

"What time is it? SHOWTIME!!!!" said the trio. 

Aaron and Anna sarcastically replied to the duet, with their heads hung halfway low, "Like we said..."

One of the trio, John Laurens, makes his intro around the bar:  
"I'm John Laurens in the place ta' be! A-two pints of Sam Adams, but I'm workim' on three, ha!  
Those redcoats don't want it wit' me 'cause I'ma pop, chicka-pop, these cops 'til I'm free!"  


Next, Lafayette declares his mission to stop the king from getting his way:"Oui, oui, mon amie, je m'appelle Lafayette!"  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set. I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!" Tell the king, "Cassez toi!" Who's the best? C'est moi!  


Finally, Hercules Mulligan wants to leave his tailored life into being a spy for the Brits:"BRRAH!! BRRAH!! I am Hercules Mulligan! I'm up in it, lovin' it, heard ya mother said,"Come again?" "

"Hey-y-y-y!"John and Lafayette said in unison. 

"Lock up ya daughters and horses! Of course, it's so hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets!"

"Wow!"said Lafayette. 

"No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more..."

"TO THE REVOLUTION!!"

"Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College?"

"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!"

Anna and Aaron were curious about the trio, but Alexander and Alexandra are the most curious. The Burr duet respond to the trio, "Good luck with that, you're taking a stand. You spit, we'll sit, we'll see how we land..."

The trio reacted to Aaron and Anna's remarks with determination, and, then Laurens walked towards them and said, "Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?"

"If you stand for nothing, Burr, what do you fall for?"

A voice sends a message toward the group...then a hushed silence fell upon them, including the Hamilton duet. Lafayette, Hercules, and John...along with their alternative versions of Helena, Jen, and Lafayette, looked at the duet as if they were interested in them, including John and Jen Laurens, who took a liking to Alexandra and Alexander. The two of them begin to sweat nervously as the trio asks them some questions. 

"Who? Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Who? Who're these kids? What're they gonna do?"

********** _My Shot_ ********** ★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆ As the beat hits different, the Hamilton duet have determination in their eyes and resilience in their hearts. and just like a song with a rallying cry, 

Alexander and Alexandra have a fire lighting up inside them, will ignite the hearts of everyone in New York. Their plan is to get a scholarship from King's College, but they shouldn't brag, but dang, they amaze and astonish! 

Their problem is that they got a lot of brains, but no polish; and they gotta holler just to be heard with every word as they drop knowledge. 

They're just diamonds in the rough, two shiny pieces of coal, trying to reach their goal, their power of speech: unimpeachable; they're only 19, but their minds are older. These New York city streets getting colder and they shoulder every burden, every disadvantage they have learned to manage; they don't have a gun to brandish and they walk these streets famished! 

Their plan: to fan these sparks into flames and it's getting dark, let them spell out the names... 

They are the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R (A-L-E-X-A-N-D-R-A), they are meant ta' be! 

Little did the duet know, that there's a colony that's been running independently; meanwhile, Britain keeps switching on them endlessly. Essentially, they tax them relentlessly; then King George turns around, runs a spending spree (Queen Georgina does the same, then runs a spending spree); they don't ever gonna set their descendants free, so they will be a revolution in this century! 

"(ENTER US!!)" They said in parenthesis. 

"Don't be shocked when your history book mentions us", said Alexander. 

"We will lay down our lives if it sets us free; eventually, they'll see our ascendancy", said Alexandra.

_And they will not throw away their shot!_

_They will not throw away their shot!_

They're just like their country, they're young, scrappy, and hungry and they are not throwing away their shot!

The comrades are glad to hear the duet's words of determination as they declare their own mission to succeed with them as they're about to make their goals happen! First, Lafayette takes a shot, saying that they dream of life without a monarchy; the unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy--'onarchy? How do they sa-Oh! Anarchy! When they fight, they make the other side panicky with their shot! 

Next, Hercules and Helena declared their own goals because of them being a tailor's apprentice, and they got these knuckleheads _in loco parentis_ ; they're joining the rebellion and they know it's their chance, socially advance, instead of sewing some pants and they gon' take a shot! 

Finally, John and Jen Laurens declared their own mission for the Hamilton duet with their own:That they will never be truly free, until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me! You and I, do-or-die, wait 'til we sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion and they gon' take a shot! 

Suddenly, the Burr duet walked up to the group, setting the book on the table, telling them, "Geniuses, lower your voices! You keep out of trouble and you double your choices, we're with you, but the situation is fraught--you got to be carefully taught, if you talk, you're gonna get SHOT! "

The Hamilton duet replied the Burrs with aplomb, "Check what we got: Mr.(Ms.) Lafayette, hard-rock, like Lancelot; we think your pants look hot; Laurens, we like you a lot"


End file.
